


How to Fall Helplessly in Love in 20 Steps

by misslenabrooke



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, POV Second Person, but it's rly just jeff's thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslenabrooke/pseuds/misslenabrooke
Summary: A step by step guide by Jeff Winger for Jeff Winger on how to catch feelings for his boss.
Relationships: Dean Craig Pelton/Jeff Winger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	How to Fall Helplessly in Love in 20 Steps

Step one: He always puts his hand on your shoulder. You grow accustomed to it, and even miss it on the rare occasions that he doesn't do it.

Step two: You see him in those silly costumes and realize how great he looks in makeup and a wig. But you also realize he's surprisingly ripped for such a dorky looking little man...

Step three: You no longer find his presence a nuisance. You start to kind of tolerate it, silly costumes and dean puns included.

Step four: The puns rub off on you, it becomes rideanculous. Dammit.

Step five: He's become more of a friend ever since he became your boss, oddly enough. You no longer find it awkward to call him by his first name.

Step six: Finally, you realize something's up. You don't know what it is, but whatever it is, you're not sure how to feel about it.

Step seven: You get in your head about it, only for him to show up and interrupt your thoughts. And you get it now...

Step eight: ...You're in love. It's so disgustingly sweet for someone like you, and you know it. But it doesn't feel that scary, even if you just found out you're into men. Especially this man in particular.

Step nine: You start looking forward to his newest costume and whatever dean jokes he has up his sleeve. Your excitement when he shows up is starting to become noticeable.

Step ten: Abed asks you if you're okay. You say yes. But you don't tell him you're more okay than you've ever been. Now that you know you love Craig, life feels that much better. Nothing can knock you down, because you are one happy guy. These feelings aren't like you, but you're okay with them becoming like you.

Step eleven: You come up with a plan to tell him. It takes up most of your thoughts when you're not teaching, but then it hits you.

Step twelve: You take him back to the mall for some karaoke and a meal at Señor Kevin's. You tell him everything during the meal. For once in your life, you're stumbling on your words and are unsure of what to say. You pray to whatever being is up there that he gets the message.

Step thirteen: Craig understands. He's happy, but now that he knows, it seems like he's toned down the admiration. You almost miss it, but you adore how he talks to you like an equal. Suddenly, you're laughing together over nothing and you realize that you want to hear that laugh every single day of your life.

Step fourteen: After a long day at the mall, you drive home together, since you _are_ neighbors. The ride is nice and peaceful, probably because you've just had the best day of your life. Before Craig opens the door to his apartment, you say his name. He turns around.

Step fifteen: You walk up to him, look him in the eyes, and hold his face before you kiss him. You didn't plan it, but it felt so natural. This was what he did to you. You notice how his arms wrap around you during the kiss, and you love it.

Step sixteen: He offers to spend more time together in his apartment. You watch some weird movie that he loves, but you're focused on him instead. When he smiles at the TV, it's nearly enough to knock you out dead.

Step seventeen: You look at him during the entire movie, and now he's sleepy. You offer to tuck him into bed. Since when did you do things like that? Before you know it, you're holding him and gently lowering him onto his bed.

Step eighteen: Through a yawn, he says "You can sleep here if you want, Jeffrey." You take him up on the offer and curl up next to him, putting a warm hand on his cold cheek.

Step nineteen: You don't drift off to sleep for a while. The day's events repeat in your head, and so do all the little things you noticed about him. Each and every one of them is so endearing.

Step twenty: You have one final thought before closing your eyes; you love this man and the way he makes you feel. You want both to always be in your life. He's changed you.


End file.
